A Bond of Blood
---- Estanatlehi Temple Gardens; Four Corners: Atsehi Mesa; Quaquan This garden surrounds the sides and back of the temple. It is bordered by a stone wall about 3 feet high and about 2 feet wide. It is hollow and filled with dirt where flowering plants grow. Wild roses from Earth, delicate petals in light reds, pinks, white and yellows, thin stems are tipped with blossoms and tiny thorns, parade along the wall. They provide the sweetest scent to the light breeze that always seems to blow through this garden, like a sigh of the Great Spirit it rustles the leaves. Against the outer walls of the temple grows a deep purple flowering Quaquan vine that twines around the ancient thick stems of wild purple grapes transplanted from Earth. The ground here is covered with a thick layer of grass. Old oak like trees surround and over hang the garden from the other side of the wall of roses, providing some shade on warm sunny days, but leaving the sky open in the center of the garden. Wild red roses climb the trees, wrapped around their trunks, hanging heavy blossoms down below the branches. In the Ys of the branches Quaquan orchids grow in bunches adding brilliant punctuation that spans the color spectrum. In the very center of the garden is a circular pond lined with stones and filled with Koi from Earth and strange Quaquan catfish like creatures that keep the stones clean. An out cropping of rock rises from the center of the pond. Covered in moss, the rocks present the mouth of a small spring, gushing water down the grey stone and into the pond. The sweet sound of the falling water mingles with the musical sounds of glass wind chimes that hang from the branches around the garden. ---- LeBeau''' Before you stands a humanoid male, he appears to be in his mid to late twenties. He stands just over 6 feet in height and looks to weigh between 170-180 pounds. His hair is a red-brown mix, the top in a spiked mop and the back pulled into a ponytail that reaches to his shoulder blades, and it is the first thing to catch your eye. His eyes are completely black with nothing more then a red spot in the middle where the pupil would be. His face has a bit of a tan to it but most of his jaw is tucked away under an ever present 5 o'clock shadow of stubble which tries to conceal his lips as they curl into a grin. In his left ear lobe he wear a blood red ruby stud ear ring. On his feet are dark black boots which are built up the front of his shins like shin guards. The midnight material of his pants seems to meld seamlessly into both his boots and the shin armor that works its way up the front of his legs. Over his chest and arms her wears a deep black body hugging top that starts at his wrists and throat, and works its way down into the pants, all secured with a black belt which is marked occasionally by utility pouches. Over this body hugging top is a vest, made of a deep blood red material. The vest is secured over his chest with the type of locking clasps you find on a back pack, leaving a strip of about 2 inches running down the center of his chest of exposed black shirt. He wears a a body length midnight black leather trench coat which ends just above his ankles. Black gloves cover his hands which appear to be fingerless except for the fact that the middle and ring finger portions are intact. And just sometimes, if you are lucky as he walks and his coat flares open you can catch a quick glimpse of a holster strapped to his mid-thigh, though just what it holds you can not make out. '''''Freyssinet Here comes the bride! She is a petite and thin redhead, wearing an ivory spaghetti-strap sheath dress with am empire waist marked with a pink ribbon. The dress is embroidered with clusters of little flowers in the same tones as the ribbon. Over her shoulders, she has an airy, see-through ivory shawl with pink fringes. The dress is long enough to barely brush the ground, revealing also ivory strap heel shoes. Her hands are long and thin, like a pianist's, or a surgeon's , and have even been graced by a French manicure. Her copper-red curls have been tamed for the occasion in a luxurious French twist with a few rebel curls falling free to frame her face, and flowers fastened in her twist. Her face, mobile and expressive, is oval-shaped, with high cheekbones, a strong chin, blue eyes, and a sweet smile. For once, she has put some light make-up, a nude lipstick, and light pink eye-shadow. Freyssinet is chatting with a few persons by a table near the entrance of the garden, "Those sandwiches look lovely, thank you. And that drink? All right... They will be very pleased!" A towering form of silver in gleaming armor of gold and emerald makes his way into the temple gardens, weaponless other than the stun stick and battle axe at his sides in deference to the Qua laws. Behind him, two small kits of about four years age follow with wide eyes, one tawny pair and one emerald pair, surveying the area all around them. The chuff and purr and converse in Demarese between them, pointing a paw here, a tail there, as they discuss all the flowers. Once in a while, a quarrel threatens to break out, but a simple firm snort of the eight foot felinoid who leads them settles such disputes. Quicksilver and kits have arrived. Enter one bruised and slightly swollen Malion. The gunsmith walks into the temple gardens, hands shoved deep inside the pockets on his grey business jacket. He pauses at the entrance for a moment, his emerald green eyes taking in the details, before taking an interest in the grape vines that grow along the walls. The Martian takes a moment to adjust something underneath his jacket before allowing his hands to drop back down to his sides. Gracie - who was hovering around in an elaborate Qua dress, shouts in joy as she notices the kits coming, and she runs to them. "yay!" Frey notices the disturbance, and grins as she recognizes the father. She hurries toward them. "Silver! So good that you were able to come..." she smiles as Malion appears. "And Mal!" she frowns. "You look worse for wear..." The female of the kits, calico mostly in color, launches herself to meet Gracie, while the silver male with the swatch of brown upon his face follows a little slower. The father in question rumbles amusedly to Freyssinet's greeting, and leans down to hug the approaching bride...and perhaps even lift her petite form off the ground with it. "Congratulations, my old friend. It *has* been a long time, hasn't it? I wouldn't miss this." Malion slowly turns, leaving his position near the vines that cover the temple wall. He glances across to Quicksilver and his kits, offering a smile, and then looks to Frey. "Bar fight," he offers as an explanation. "How ya been doc?" LeBeau notices when Ace slips into the gardens and makes his way over to her. "Ids been awhile Ace. Glad yu could make da time en yer busy schedule to pay us a visid." He jokes as he opens his arms to hug her. Freyssinet oofs as Silver hugs and lifts her up, and beams. "Too long. You'll have to tell me what you've been up to." for Malion, she raises a brow, "Wow... Bad one. If I can help, one of those days…" she grins, "Very very good." she winks to Ace as Remy welcomes her, "Welcome, Anastasia!" Gracie drags the kits toward the group of Qua children, "Come meet my friends!" Quietly, Raisa slips into the gardens, smoothing out the front of her dress, muttering to herself, hooking her hair back behind her ears. In her hands is a small, crudely wrapped package, barely more than a little box. She looks around almost frantically, relaxing herself when one face happens to be missing. Ace places two silver wrapped boxes beneath one of the trees before welcoming Remy with a warm hug wrapped in soft silk. "For you? Can always spare some time, da?" She gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek and steps back to look at him, holding his hands, "You are looking very sharp," she says, glancing over at Frey. "Will be breaking many hearts this day, you know this da?" Swiftfoot pads in shortly after Ace, placing a pair of white wrapped boxes beneath one of the trees. The felinoid flicks an ear and looks about, her gaze eventually settling on Malion. Making her way over to him, she offers a flick of her tail in greeting. "Evening, chief. How ya doing?" Quicksilver chuckles as Freyssinet speaks of what he's been up to, his red-tipped tail pointing to where two kits of about four years age play with her daughter Gracie, chasing amongst the flowers. "That, mostly. They're more tiring than a whole station, I think. Or maybe I'm just getting old." LeBeau chuckles and nods "Yeah I know, hav to liv wit dat. An I hav to look ento Gracie's eyes e'eryday an know I broke her liddle heart also." "Bad one," Malion says in reply to Frey, looking out the corner of his eye towards Ace. His sly gleering is broken by Swifty's approach, as he glancing towards the female Demarian. "Hey Shwifty, I'm good. And yashelf?" Dapper and elegant, Larin and Rish enter the garden right behind the other. He moves to extricate a singular envelope from the pocket of his suitcoat. "You're looking great, Rish.", Larin comments with smile. He leads the pair towards the gathering, his eyes shifting to Raisa only momentarily. "One of us has to," Rish quips, offering a quirked eyebrow and a sly grin to the Lunite. After a moment, she chuckles. "I'm kidding. You look great. But then, you always do, hm?" She follows along, only a few steps behind Larin. Freyssinet grins to Silver, "I can easily believe you, with only Gracie..." to Ace, she nods, a flash of understanding between them. "One more reason for me to be grateful and love him dearly." she beams at the newcomers. "Raisa! Rish! Swifty! And miss?" she asks to Arizhel. "Welcome!" Gracie and Tawny and Brown are for the moment having the time of their lives observing the kois in the pond. "Not too shabby," the felinoid replies to Malion, offering a shrug that leads to a faint rustle from the beadwork around her ruff. Frey's greeting draws Swiftfoot's attention, and she inclines her head politely. "Good to see you again, Frrey. You finally got yourr claws into him, meh? Good forr you." She chuckles, and one golden eye closes in a wink. Raisa carefully leaves her gift amongst the others under the trees before stepping back, tightening her wrap around her even more so. As Frey calls her name, she steps in, smiling warmly to the woman. "You look beautiful, Frey. The most ideal bride. Remy could not be more lucky to have you." She peaks over her shoulder to study the other guests, a few catching her eye, but she turns away, leaning in to give her friend a hug, murmuring into her ear before pulling back, offering a sad smile. She then looks towards LeBeau. "You'd best take good care of my Frey, or else I'll have to track you down," she threatens teasingly. Ace lets go of Remy's hands to offer Frey a hug, "Congratulations to the both of you. Did not think anyone would be able to settle him down," she grins, looking over to Remy. "Gracie will simply have to get used to thinking of you as papa." Raisa whispers: I can't stay. I'm sorry... I'd love to catch you sometime later, maybe tomorrow before Remy whisks you away. Congratulations. " "phhmmmfft mralla phhmmmfft phhmmmfft raWll" ," notes the towering silver Demarian, called in the direction of his kits and the doctor's child, before he turns attention to surveying the flush of new arrivals. He grins broadly.....and massively toothily, as he notes Ace, tail flickering behind him as he booms a greeting in a rich, cultured Baritone. "Ace!" LeBeau nods "Oh don worry she already has. I take id den dat Frey had no led yu en on da oder piece o goo news. I legally adoptided Gracie aboud a month ago. Now she really es my liddle girl." "Heya Frey. This is Miss Velasquez but she'd kill me for calling her that ... so she's Rish.", Larin introduces with a smile. He places the envelope among the other gifts quickly before retaking his position near Rish. He looks to LeBeau and Frey with a grin. "Big day. Nervous?" Freyssinet quickly nods to Raisa, "We will try, promised. I am so glad I could see you today!" to Swifty, she laughs, "Yep, and I am not letting him go." she hugs Ace warmly. "Yep, Remy adopted Gracie officially. Couldn't get any better." she grins to Larin, "Nah..." Raisa smiles faintly, stepping back, heading for the exit of the gardens quickly, passing a quick glance in Larin's direction before stepping out, away from everyone. Malion glances across to Raisa as she departs, arching a brow. He doesn't say anything, and opts to move away from the main group to find a quieter area in the garden, hopefully not seeming too rude. Arizhel smirks at Larin, and rolls her eyes dramatically. "I wouldn't -kill- him. I'd just call him 'Boss' all night, if he's going to be calling me Miss Velasquez." She chuckles, and offers a smile to the couple. "I don't know you two, but... I'm so happy for you. Don't mind me if I cry a little bit, cause weddings always do that to me." Ace continues with the warm greetings, the bride and groom given first priority, turning now to Quicksilver for a big hug. "Congratulations again, then," she says to Remy. "Made Raz's adoption legal as well, so we will have to swap parenting tips, eh? Or perhaps I should look to you for help," she says to Silver, "You seem to have your hands full." Freyssinet laughs, "Boss? Oh boy, you are in big trouble, Rish." She winks to Malion. To Ace, "And where is Raz? The kids will miss him..." The orange-furred Demarian chuckles softly at the comment in Demarese, her whiskers bristling slightly. Swiftfoot follows Mal's gaze to Raisa, then shrugs and pads after the gunsmith. "I talked with Rrhian a little bit today. I like herr. Seems like she's got a good head on herr shoulderrs, meh?" "I guess that means I'm the lucky guy who gets to offer a shoulder to cry on, hmm?", Larin asks, his gaze temporarily following the retreating Lunite. He sighs slightly and looks back to Rish with a smile. "If that's perfectly alright with you ..." Quicksilver laughs, and wraps the Ungstiri woman in a big hug that lifts her off her feet (not a common thing at her height), nuzzling her cheek fondly before setting her down again. "Parenting is my current area of expertise. My first recommendation is growing a tail....it's useful for grabbing the one that isn't squirming in your arms." He grins. LeBeau shakes his head "Sorry Ace, bu I don tink dat da parening tips I hav fo Gracie would work on Raz. Wha wid me using my charms on da liddle girl an all." Malion stops and turns to face the orange-furred Jackal. "Shhe's alright," the gunsmith replies, rubbing the side of his bruised face. "Sheems like a good doctor." He lowers his hand, taking a moment to adjust his jacket and then his shirt on the downwards pass. He looks up to the Demarian, offering a brief smile. "Rhian have much to shay?" Arizhel chuckles and shakes her head at Frey. "No, no, it's kind of a joke between us. He's not -really- my boss. Good thing for me, too." She quirks an eyebrow briefly at Larin, head tilting to the side slightly. "Should I ask...?" she inquires softly. "And I might just take you up on that shoulder before the night's through." Swiftfoot nods, one ear flicking halfway back as she looks down at the Martian. "Got some things to discuss with ya soon. New mission we'rre going out forr. Should prrove... interresting." The white tip of the felinoid's tail flicks absently for a moment. "Rrhian was rreading, actually. I starrted to talk to herr but then Ace showed up to tell me some stuff she learrned..." Freyssinet glances to Swift, "Anything we should discuss afterwards? You know that where the Jackal and the Faux go, so does the Wolfsbane..." Hummmmmmmmmm... A figure in a monk's robe approaches, glowing red rock at his neck, and carrying a torch aloft like some kind of fiery banner. Hummmmmmmmm... Ace laughs, "Am afraid the tail is most likely out of the question, though I know it would amuse Raz to no end. How have you been?" Tiana wanders into the garden, head down. As she looks up a startled yelp escapes her at the crowd, many of them unfamiliar. "I certainly won't be complaining.", Larin returns with a grin. "Thought this suit is a rental. Can't get too many tear stains on it alright?". He gives her arm a quick pat and just smiles at the bride and bridegroom for now. "Can't say I've ever been to Quaquan. "Shurprised that ya gonna trush me after that lash thuck up," says Malion in reply to Swifty. The new figure approaching in monk robes is notices out the corner of his eye, gets a nervous look, and he then glances to the other members around the area. "What the thuck?" He glances back up to the female Demarian, as if expecting her to answer his unspoken question. Freyssinet grins to Larin, "One of my favorite planets. Gracie has too much fun here." she blinks as the monk-like figure approach. "What... Just tell me it is not Thazz." "Really? Oh geez, Larin, Quaquan's a beautiful planet," Rish says, blinking incredulously at Larin. "We'll have to stay out here on one of my shore leaves sometime." She chuckles then, and shakes her head. "I'll see what I can do about the tear stains, hm?" After greeting a few other guest LeBeau moves back to where Frey is. "Don worry aboud id hun, if id es 'll take care o hem." "For an unemployed drifter with a ship that doesn't go anywhere and multiple kits, I've been quite delightful," quips Quicksilver with a flick of his tail, musing, "I've heard there are doctors on Sivad who can do such things, though. You'd look nice with a tail. You look quite nice now, indeed, as well.” "Perrhaps," the female felinoid agrees, one eyeridge quirking upward as she shifts her gaze to Frey. "Therre just might be." Swiftfoot's eyes then go to the mysterious hooded figure, ears flicking uncertainly. After a moment, she chuckles and shakes her head, leaning down to murmur something to Malion. The orange-furred Demarian starts at the surprised yelp from Tiana, ears flicking back as she looks over that way. "Tia...?" Tiana looks around semi-frantically before she hears the familiar voice of Swiftfoot, "Swifty!" Tia exclaims with happy relief, though a note of tense fear sis still present, the girl jogging quickly towards the Demarian. Freyssinet looks between Tia, swift and Malion. "Glad to see you find your brother and friends!" Freyssinet presses Remy's hand. "Who is it?" The hooded figure stumbles, perhaps tripping over the fabric of his chosen attire, torch dropping dangerously close to setting himself on fire. Then it's back to his (almost) stately approach. Malion nods in response to what ever Swifty had just told him. He must of missed Tiana's yelp and then follows the glance of the Demarian towards his younger sibling. He doesn't say anything to the group, as he leaves the side of the Demarian and approaches Tiana. "I though ya were shill in hoshpital," he hisses out between his teeth as he approaches. "Ya shhouldn't have been released until I sign..." The stumbling of the robbed figure which is caught out the corner of his eye, and the near self immolation incident, gets something that could almost be classified as a chuckle for a man with a broken jaw. "Thought you were starting new business with second ship?" Ace says, looking puzzled at Silver's answer, eyeing the robed figure out of the corner of her eye. "What happened?" "It does look like a beautiful place.", Larin agrees, his hand dropping down behind Arizhel's waist softly. "Whom is the justice of the peace to conduct the ceremony?" The startled yelp is lost on Rish for the moment, but the hooded figure does draw a dubious look. She blinks, then pokes Larin in the side. "Hey, what's with that?" she inquires, pointing at the figure just as it trips. "Oh, geez, he's gonna set himself on fire, whoever he is. That'd be a great way to start off a wedding..." LeBeau slips an arm around Frey's waist and nods his head towards the monk with the torch. "Any idea wha dat es aboud?" Freyssinet answers Arizhel, "StarGazer told me an old woman of her tribe... But I wonder where she is!" she nods, and frowns, coming up with Remy toward the monk, and lifting up his hood if she can. "Thazz, that is the stupidest thing ever." she says icily. Swiftfoot turns to face Tiana, crouching down beside her amid the sound of shifting beads. "S'good to see you, Tiana. I... arre you okay?" The orange-furred Jackal's brow furrows in concern. "Last time I saw you... Meh, neverr mind that. I've been worried about you. I want you back on the ship with us as soon as we can, okay? If that's okay with Mal, that is..." The hooded figure's attempted arson on itself draws a quirked eye ridge and a surprised blink from the Demarian, who then snorts softly and shakes her head, creating another soft rustle, before shifting her gaze back to Tiana. "I was...but it hasn't been going anywhere very quickly. Just enough to make a small living." returns the towering Demarian, glancing around at the movements of others. The hooded figure's torch swings to Freyssinet, a whiskey-and-cigarette voice with a hint of slur coming out. Some would probably recognize it, some might not. "Thazz? The hell is Thazz?" The red rock at his neck gleams for a moment, then falls dormant once more. "Donno who ya talkin' about. Where's the cake?" Tiana quickly grabs Mal's hand shaking her head before her eyes take another quick sweep of the area, "They let me out a while ago, Mal-Mal..said you didn't want me in there anymore." Ti says as she looks to Swiftfoot, by all rights looking like she'd just seen something that really scared her, "I'm..ok, I guess, Swifty.. I- I really missed you and Mal and Rill.." Gracie, the two kits, and the Qua kids are running around playing, oblivious to the adults. Arizhel continues to watch the hooded figure, chuckling softly as he speaks. She shrugs vaguely after a moment and looks around at the rest of the gathered people. "Dis a frien o yer Frey? If so I can go tend to Gracie?" LeBeau asks. Freyssinet frowns, "Jack?! You are drunk!" she nods to Remy, and points out to an old qua lady who is entering the park. "I think it is time..." LeBeau nods and offers his arm to Frey "Should we ged to our place den?" Malion moves himself in a way in which he can hug Tiana. "Told them to keep ya in till I shigned ya out," he states to Tiana, giving a sigh. He notices the look of fear in her face, and quirks a brow. "What's wrong?" He releases his sister from his hug, and takes a step back, still holding her hand. Freyssinet grins to Remy, and takes his arm. "If you are still up to... yes." she nods politely to the woman, "Thank you for coming." She lets her friends take care of the drunken Jack. LeBeau chuckles to Frey and leans over to kiss her cheek. "No like I can really run off now can I?" "We can go back to the ship now if you like, Tia," Swiftfoot says, straightening. "Cmon, we'll have tea and talk girrl stuff." She offers a wave to Frey, and a flick of her ears. "Sorry to have to duck out like this... I didn't know Tiana would be herre." Larin shifts his own eyes and smirk over towards the hooded figure. He shakes his head slightly and smiles. His eyes shift back over the rest of the crowd, a few he is familliar with and a few he isn't. "A lot different from G'ahnlo.", Larin notes. Tiana shakes her head absently to Swiftfoot, looking from tree to tree as though someone could be hiding behind each, "No.. we don't have to.." Tia replies quietly, taking one last look at the trees before she looks to Mal, "They might be hiding somewhere.." Freyssinet winks to Remy, and waits for the other guests to have taken their seat, standing there with Remy and the Qua woman. Ace stands just off to the side of the happy couple, talking with Quicksilver, "Seems they are starting," she says, glancing around for signs of her crew. Has Raz been here the entire time? Yes? No? Well, the bear's here now, at any rate, emerging from the crowds with... a jar. Difficult to see what's inside it because of those big ole paws, but he's being mighty careful with it. Foot paws thread him through the crowds on an automatic course for Ace. As the guests start to take their seats LeBeau looks to the small group of children playing. "Gracie, come here princess, ids time." "We're going back to the shhip," Malion says to Tiana. "Ya look like shhit." He looks back to the bride and groom, looking quite appologetic before trying to coax his sister towards the road. Gracie and the kits arrive quickly as the ceremony starts, Gracie coming to stand also, a bit behind her parents. She waves excitedly to Raz, and grins to Remy, taking her place, holding a knife. Jack, in his priestly robe, goes to look for the cake. "C’mon, Larin, let's sit down before they start," Rish says, taking the Lunite by the hand and starting toward the seating area. "And most places are a lot different from G'ahnlo, no? I do rather have to admit I'm developing a sort of affection for that planet, though." She chuckles, offering a sly wink back at Larin. Some qua women, who keep the buffet, shove Jack away from the cake, and back to the seats with the other guests. Jack is sad. Singer nods slightly to those gathered and lowers her hands, placing each on the shoulder of a betrothed. Her age worn voice begins low. "You have come together this night beneath the Mother Sky to unite two spirits as one. May our ancestors share in our joy." Freyssinet grins, standing erect and proud. Tiana continues to look around every so often as she follows Malion with little fuss. Quicksilver offers an arm to Ace as the group apparently is preparing to take their places, offering with a light rumble, "Might I have the pleasure of escorting you, then, my lady?" He glances towards the playing kits, and offers a single sharp rumble that draws two sets of small ears straight up, and two kits back towards their father's side. Larin returns the wink, moving to take a seat with Rish. "For the planet or for ... ?", Larin begins but leaves the questioned unfinished. Either way the pair find a seat somewhere near the front. He leaves his palm open on his lap. LeBeau reaches behind him and run a hand over Gracie's head with a smile before looking back to Frey and the elder Qua woman. Singer moves to stand between Frey and Remy, leaning toward the groom as she does. "You must take off your shirt, young man." she gently orders Remy. Ace settles down next to Quicksilver after taking his arm, smiling as she leaves room for her son, bending down to speak quietly to him as people prepare for the ceremony, "You are looking very handsome," she comments proudly. Raz simply adjusts his fedora and dons a feisty grin, a nonverbal signal that yeah... he agrees, and thanks for noticing. He settles himself next to his kapitan. LeBeau sighs and starts by snapping the buckles open on his vest, once that is done he pulls both his vest and coat off in one movement. He then drapes them over his arm and turns to hold them out to Gracie to take. He then pulls his shirt off and tucks a bit of it into his belt to hang there. "What the hell?" Jack mutters under his breath, though with enough respect for the solemn moment that it's nearly inaudible. The hood that is still tossed over his head helps muff further. "I thought this was a marriage. Why is he stripping?" Arizhel merely smirks at Larin knowingly, and reaches over to place her hand onto his. She blinks then, looking over at Wiendrbac. One of her brows quirks upward for a moment, and she's pretty obviously trying not to laugh. Eventually, her free hand moves up to her lips to stifle the impending giggle, and she shifts her eyes back to the Lunite beside her. A flick of the long silver tail draws the two kits to sit beside Quicksilver, right up on the front row with Ace and her son. The big cat needs leg room, after all....he's got an awful lot of leg. He settles the calico female upon his left knee, and the silver male kit upon his right, leaning to rumble soft instruction to them as a big paw settles on each head. "You're looking lovely, by the way, Ace. And Raz....it has been quite some time since I've seen you, small furred one." Gracie grins and takes away the vest and coat, neatly putting them aside. Frey's eyes sparkle with amusement. Singer nods approvingly to Remy, and reaches her arms up, placing a hand on each of the betrothed's shoulders, gently urging them to their knees. Voice raspy on the smooth evening breeze, Singer says, "Each of us is forged in this life from the air that gives us breath, earth that gives us form, water that makes us resilient and fire that gives us spirit. As two lives converge, so too do their component elements." She turns to Gracie with the hint of a smile flickering in her brown eyes. "Bring the knife, FlameChaser." Freyssinet kneels down gracefully under Singer's hand. She smiles encouragingly to Gracie, who, very ceremoniously, brings the knife she was holding and hands it to Singer. Then she returns as solemnly to her place, stealing a grin toward the kits and Raz. LeBeau kneels down beside Frey and before the Qua woman. Larin gives Rish's hand a squeeze and looks back at her with green eyes and a bright smile. "Beautiful.", Larin comments. "Just beautiful." The subject of his appraisal is left up in the air. Singer nods approvingly and takes the knife in one wrinkled hand. As she raises it above her head, she again speaks. "May your hearts, like this blade, be true." She reaches out for Frey's left hand. Holding the small white hand in hers, Singer drags the knife's sharp blade across Frey's upturned palm. As the doctor's beating heart wells the blood up in a line, the old woman says, "As your lives conjoin, so too does your life essence." She then turns to Remy and holds out her hand. Quicksilver snorts at the smell of blood, whiskers flaring, and ears perking forward. Whiskers fan, scenting the doctor's life, while emerald eyes watch the ceremony. The two kits both chuff, turning to look up at their father for explanation, their own little whiskers fanning the air uncertainly. Frey pales a tad as the woman cuts her palm, but maintains her smile, eyes on Remy. Gracie shifts uncomfortably at her place. "And you are looking very good yourself," Ace replies, glancing back down at Raz as she continues to watch the ceremony. "What," is the single word of terrified confusion that escapes the Castori. His face contorts into a grimace, but he cannot stop staring. LeBeau pulls the glove off his left hand and offers his palm up to Singer. "I'm befuddled." Jack mutters again, red rock glowing for a moment after the stated sense of being. "Why are we cutting each other?" "Oh my..." Rish pales slightly, wincing as Frey's palm is cut. She leans back against Larin, and whispers softly to him. Quicksilver's tail flicks around Ace's side, moving to brush against the Castori's arm lightly. Meanwhile, the large Demarian pats the two kits on the head, leaning to murmur softly to them in their native tongue. He glances aside to Ace, chuckling softly, "Why thank you, my lady. It's the latest in ancient Demarian military chic." Singer takes the man's hand, her own dwarfed by his. As the knife blade splits his flesh, the Hataali continues, ""As you share this moment of joy and pain, so shall two beating hearts become as one." She hands the still-bloody knife back to Gracie and takes a long leather thong from her belt. Placing the couple's palms together, she firmly ties the leather around their hands, binding their palms. Freyssinet relaxes now that the big part is done and they are officially bound. At Singer's words, she echoes a firm, "So be it." "Is okay, Mishka," Ace says softly, "Is Qua ritual to bond them together. Is very shallow cut." Black eyes still locked on the spectacle at the altar, Raz deadpans, "Am never getting married." Larin raises an eyebrow for a moment, perhaps comparing the similarity of Qua weddings to gang initiation rituals. Either way he doesn't comment audibly, instead choosing to whisper back. As Gracie shifts uncomfortably LeBeau reaches his other hand back behind himself and takes the little one's hand in his and gives it a soft squeeze to let her know everything is alright. The robed figure watches the spectacle, or seems to anyway. It's hard to tell with the whole hood being in the way. "And a thousand hearts shatter with those words," Ace says dryly to Raz. Arizhel's brows knit together for a moment, her lips then twisting in a knowing smirk. She whispers something in reply to Larin, then blushes fiercely, looking away from him, straight forward towards the happy couple. "I believe your kind have slightly less bloody rituals, little furred one," notes the silver Demarian in an aside to the bear. He leans forward to murmur again to the two kits, perhaps explaining matters. Singer again speaks, her voice cutting the still evening as the knife has cut the flesh of those joined. "As your life forces join, two hearts now united sing with the voice of all creation. May the great Sky Mother smile upon you and may your harvests be bountiful." She unties the leather bound, folds her hands before her, moves away from the couple and nods. "They are one. As you say in your cultures... You may now kiss the bride.” Larin smirks lightly at Rish, giving her arm a reassuring pat as he turns his attention back to the gang in...Wedding ceremony. He shoots Frey as big a smile as he can manage and continues watching as he murmurs something to Rish. Freyssinet grins, and holds out Remy's other hand, grinning. LeBeau smiles and pull Frey close to him and with out saying anything kisses her deeply. Ewwwww, now they're KISSING... Raz pulls his fedora over his face. Ace chuckles, "What did you expect, Raz? Is /wedding/!" Freyssinet kisses Remy back passionately, before Gracie decides to break it by flinging herself at her parents neck. Frey laughs, and stands up, taking her daughter in her arms. Singer observes the scene with a smile, and, after a smile to the bride, hovers away, as discretely as she came. Jack's head swings to the buffet table, eyeing the cake. Back to the ceremony, back to the cake, back to the ceremony. Then it focuses on the baked goods. The drunken missionary stands back up, and with as much stealth as he can manage, attempts to head back for the sweets. Quicksilver rumbles amusedly, keeping his own counsel for a moment, before he glances to Ace, leaning to murmur in her ear as his big paws fold the kits' ears down on their head. No eavesdropping. The Qua women laugh, and let Jack attack the buffet this time. "Aw, see, now that's more like it," Rish says, leaning back against Larin's shoulder. She sniffs briefly and wipes at her eyes, then sneaks a glance up at the Lunite. "Sorry, I'm trying not to cry on you, hon, but it's not working very well." LeBeau turns to kiss Gracie's cheek before he starts to redress himself. Looking then to Gracie he smiles. "Yu still going oud wit yer friens tonigh Princess?" Larin gives an approving nod and a big grin towards the married couple. It even comes accompanied by a thumbs up. As Rish apologizes he just shakes his head and gently pulls her head down towards his shoulder. "Meh. It's a rental.", Larin comments. "Kissing," Raz declares authoritatively, scrabbling down his chair until foot paws touch the grass, "is gross." He levels a serious gaze on Ace while he adjusts collar and hat, dusts collar and sleeves. "Me, Raz, I um... is cake time." Off he goes. Gracie eyes her Demarian friends, and Raz, who she hasn’t seen in long... Frey grins. "Go play with them, and you'll sleep at your grandparents. We'll see you tomorrow, angel." she grins to Remy, "Did Star not warn you for the shirt?" She laughs as everyone - redhead, bear and drunk, head for the table. "Well, thank you all to have come... And... Enjoy!" So, with no bossy Qua woman pushing him around, Jack Priest attacks the free food like a man possessed, waving absently at Freyssinet. LeBeau shakes his head "Don tink so, an if she di id mus o slipped my min wha wit all da oder tings on my min an all." Gracie runs away to her friends. Frey grins to Remy, and gently kisses his slit palm. "Love you." Arizhel lays her head against Larin's shoulder, her eyes wandering over toward the table... and Raz. She quirks a brow, and blinks up at the Lunite. "Is that... a Castori? I don't think I've ever seen one before, if you can believe that..." She chuckles and shakes her head ever so slightly. "Sheltered life, no?" "Da, go," Ace chuckles, "Try not to ruin your clothes...you did wonderful job getting dressed up. Would be shame to get icing or sauce all over it, da?" LeBeau lifts Frey's hand and kisses the back of it. "Lov yu too Frey. Ready to head back to da ship?" "You turned out just fine all the same.", Larin comments back. He smirks lightly as the guests, Jack included, dive at the table of prepared food. "Particularly hungry?", he inquires of Rish. Freyssinet grins to Remy, "Ready, my dear husband. I have to obey you like a good wife, now, don't I?" she prepares to run away with him. LeBeau laughs "Wit yer stuborn streak, jus having yu joke aboud id es enough I suppose." Freyssinet grins back, "And that is a reason why you love me." Note: for the ritual, credits go to StarGazer’s log of her own wedding (“two souls”), that I largely stole. Thanks! ---- Return to the year 3007. Category: Classic Qua logs Category: New Journeys Arc V logs Category:Classic Social logs